Joker Begins
by fallenfromthetop
Summary: I have never seen anyone with a little spin-off version of how Joker began.  Here's my little version.  The image doesn't belong to me, all the credit goes to the artist/photographer


Joker Begins

A/N: Kinda' popped up in the night, hehe. Hope you like it!

It was a typical Saturday of Ellis Mavers. For breakfast it was scrambled eggs, ham and sausage. Put on his jogging pants, Marco Polo T-shirt. Walk out of the rotting doorframe ('I must remember to call the workshop, this is a mess') and in to the bright sun-lit street. Stop by Mercy's Grocery, get two cabbages (Buy two get third free!) two loafs of wheat bread (healthy start in the morning, means you will but wise and wealthy!) and a bottle of water, just for the sake of it. Next was greetings in the street,

'Hello, Miss Graves!'

'Good morning, old granny Melanie.'

'Good day, Mr. Sakieni!'

Then it was the park, the lush green bushes and beautiful blooming rose flowers were the biggest attraction of Gotham City Park. It was also a landmark for lovers, there wasn't a sign restricting them from picking roses for their loved ones…or kissing. So Ellis often went there to see the sights and to re-kindle those days when his lover, Rose, was still with him. So it was a jog around Kid's Lane (one rose picked, two kissing couples) and three times around Joggin' Walk (four roses picked, one kissing couple).

Once his daily jog was over, he'd greet the new people who had decided to join the morning in the street,

'Jolly morning, Monsieur De Coral!'

'Morning greetings, Sami!'

'Happy Morning!'

Then it was the usual afternoon nap, he had been laughed about it multiple times, but the habit just seem to stick. So, as usual, he would return home for the afternoon nap. It took around 2 hours, then he would awake and dress a bit neater and leave for Wal-mart. This was when things went all wrong.

Ellis was told that his brain activity was strange, like he had more than one brain in there. But the scientist were proved wrong when they had a quick x-ray scan for Ellis. There was only one brain. So it was excused as scientific mistake, a bamble.

How wrong they were.

If only they didn't excuse it.

If only they didn't ignore it.

If only they knew that Ellis had the multiple-personality disorder.

If only they knew that Ellis had a dangerous side.

If only they knew that Ellis would become a villain.

Ellis would become the Joker.

He drove to Wal-Mart, started entering the car park when a strange feeling overcame him, possessed him. He grinned, chuckled, laughed. The guards looked at him, gave him looks, tried to help him. And he reacted punched, kicked, fought with his might. He stabbed, hurted, injured. It took 5 deaths, 10 injuries and 15 guards, before he was restrained and sedated.

Ellis awoke, what was wrong? He peered over his bed, white, white, white. The hospital? Nurses, doctors and papers. Definitely the hospital. He tried to get up, only to find he was bound down by chains…also to find that he was bloodied all over, scratches, cuts, gashes.

'What?' he muttered. One of the nurses noticed and gave a little yelp and called for the doctor. The doctor walked to his bed, Dr. Keils, read the badge, Senior Doctor.

'Who….what….how?' mumbled Ellis.

The doctor gave him a small nervous smile,

'Ellis, you're finally awake!'

'WHAT HAPPENED?' Ellis found the strength to scream. The doctor, in haste to please the 'Joker' turned on the T.V and changed the channel to BBC News.

'_It has been recently found that a murder of five people have been reported at Wal-Mart. It seems to be that a middle aged man, Ellis Mavers, had killed five people, while laughing manically, with his bare hands. He will be testifie-_

'NO! I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T! IT'S NOT ME! PLEASE!'

'Ellis, its ok. We believe you! We believe you!' said the Dr. Keils hastily 'It's ok.'

Ellis looked at the doctor,

'You-you believe me?' Ellis seemed to relax – just like the doctor. The doctor had watched the man as he struggled against at least 10 well trained men…and kill 5 of them. The psychologists in his hospital had been astounded by the amount of power a sudden change of personality gave a middle-aged man. They also had a quick background check on him, seems like he had requested help for an abnormally large amount of brain activity. But they had turned him down when the scientist that had found that announced that it was just a mistake. Now, it was only now, that he regretted so much for turning Ellis down. A woman had came last night, screaming her head off about killing the man who took the life of her husband. It took two guards to calm her down and an another two to sedate her. And this happened multiple times.

Ellis was only a young man, it was found that he was a kind man who greeted people in the street and a favorite customer in Mercy's Grocery. And also a known person for his warm chuckle and smile.

There was an up-roar when they found out that Ellis had murdered 5 people. Around ten villagers had shown up to force the hospital to release Ellis, it took 3 hours to chase them all away. Their visits didn't improve Ellis's condition. Ellis was distraught and scared, when he realized that it was true that he murdered 5 people, he shut himself from the world, refusing to work with psychologists. They had begged him since they had worked with Two-Face and had almost made a breakthrough…almost before Two-Face broke out and became a villain. Ellis was kept in the hospital for 7 months. Before July the 9th an alarm wailed out to tell them that a long-term customer had broken out. It wasn't long before they found out that it was Ellis Mavers that had gone missing.

There was an immediate emergency alarm that went through all of Gotham. And the Bat-Signal was raised. Batman had turned up for the emergency and once the Commissioner had explained the condition. The Bat had vanished in to the dark. Batman had thought of where Ellis would had gone. He was told that Ellis had been horrified by himself and had once gotten his hands on a surgical knife and had stabbed himself in the stomach. Of course the hospital had learnt their lesson and had refused to allow Ellis anywhere near knifes again. But they weren't there now to restrain Ellis to doing that again….

Batman went to the closest place where Ellis could kill himself – An abandoned factory that used to make acid. When Batman had reached there he was too late. Ellis was already reaching out towards his death, his body was leaning forwards in to the acid. Of course The Batman had immediately rushed to Ellis, trying to pull him out of his suicidal attempt.

Too late.

Ellis lurched forward and dropped into the acid pool, a scream echoed throughout the factory. The acid bubbled and ate his skin and reached to his screaming lips. It was another scream. Then silence. Batman looked at the pool. His face was stoic, he was too late, he couldn't save Ellis from himself. He turned to leave.

'AHH!'

Batman turned, a figure rised from the acid. But the figure was disorientated, it was Ellis Mavers, just with white skin, green hair and blood red lips.

'Batsie!' called Ellis 'How nice to see you joined the party!'

Then he looked down,

'Ellis probably won't suit me anymore. How a'bout, Prince of Clowns? Green Hair? Oooo! I know, The Joker! Yes, it fits! The ruler of Gotham, the upper supreme! THE JOKER! AHAHAHAHAH!'

And he swept away,

'Another time, Batsie!'

But unknown to Joker, Batman had recorded all that. And he met the psychologist who studied it. She shook her head in sadness and told Batman that when he was put through all that pain, his 'other side' came over. And when he was scarred by the acid, the other side will be eched there forever.

Ellis Mavers is gone.

The Joker has risen.

A/N: Hope it was alright, a bit short but whatever! XD


End file.
